Finn Doesn't Know
by boxcaracer
Summary: Just a quick one shot about Santana and Quinn dating all through high school. Secretly and Finn is Quinn's beard. smut


_**Santana**_ Lopez loves her girlfriend. They met in cheerleading camp the summer before their freshmen year and Santana was a goner. She spent the entire summer trying to get the reserved girl to say two words to her. She finally wore her down a few days before camp ended and Santana just fell. Like flat on her face and she hasn't stopped falling since. She just fucking loves Quinn Fabray. Akin to royalty at McKinley High and she was hers.

She loves everything about Quinn. I mean she really fucking loves her. Her hair. Her eyes. The way her lips curl into a half smile when she's mentally calling their friends idiots. The way her eyes crinkled when she smiled that smile reserved only for her. The way she gave breathy little moans when Santana doing something right. Like right now.

Santana was currently thrusting into her leggy blonde baby with these nifty little strap on she bought when she went to Columbus. The best part her parents weren't home and Quinn could be as loud as she wants. Which currently meant she was killing her ear drums.

Quinn bowed her back and tightened her legs around Santana's slim waist. Because fuck Santana knew how to work her damn hips. Sweat ran down their bodies making them glisten in the soft sunlight. Quinn's blurry eyes took in Santana muscles bunching and expanding, looking sexy as hell.

The only thing killing her mood was the constant ring of her cell. She could tell that Santana was about to throw the annoying object against the wall at any moment.

"Fuck!" Santana yelled slowing her pace. "Who the hell keeps calling you? I mean if a bitch doesn't answer after the second call back that means she's fucking busy!"

Quinn groaned rubbing her back in soothing circles, "Ignore it baby, please. I'm so fucking close."

Santana glared at the offending phone as it started to ring again. She muttered a curse and stopped her movements completely when Finn's name flashed across the screen. "It's your fucking _boyfriend_," she spat.

The thought of Quinn having to pretend that she was in love with Finn made her sick to her stomach. She understood though, why she had to do it. Why she had to pretend to be in love with that moron. Because her father was an asshat and would disown her if she came out right now. But it didn't mean that she had to like it and she didn't not one fucking bit.

Quinn groaned, "I told that idiot that I was busy today!" She tried to reach the phone on the table but it was just out of her reach. "Just turn it off baby. He'll get the message after a while."

A sly smile started to spread across Santana's face and that smiled gave Quinn cause for concern. That was the smile Santana wore when she strolled down the halls in that candy stripper uniform and kissed Sam because she was jealous and wanted them to break up. Quinn sighed because she knew that her girl was plotting something.

She pushed , "Um, sweetie I know that face and I know that nothing good comes from it."

Santana wiggled her brow, "Really…" she thrusted her hips slightly making the girl under her moan softly. "The last time I wore my scheming face we ended up defiling Coach's desk…chair and other places in that office." Santana grinned keeping her pace slow, "You like my scheming baby."

Quinn panted, "That's true but..."

Santana crashed her lips against Quinn's effectively stopping her before she could start lecturing her about her scheming. Quinn sank down in the bed enjoying Santana's lips on hers. She yelped when Santana flipped them over. Quinn grinned down at her beautiful girlfriend knowing how much she enjoyed this position.

"Call the oversized man child back," Santana smirked.

Quinn tilted her head with a confused expression. Adorable in Santana's opinion but she would never tell her that. Although she sure that Quinn knew exactly what she did to her. I mean after almost four years together Quinn pretty much knew everything that she was thinking and feeling without her having to say a thing.

"Why would I call Finn?" Quinn smirks rolling her hips enjoying the sharp hiss of Santana gave. "I would rather finish what we were doing."

Santana's hands found their way to Quinn's thighs stilling her movement, "That's the point babe. I want you to call Finn back while I fuck you."

Quinn's moth dropped open, "You're out of your fucking mind Santana! I'm not having sex with you when I'm on the phone with anyone let alone Finn!"

"Oh you well," Santana's smirk widen. "I can't tell that overgrown tree shrub that you're my girlfriend, yet. I'm fine with that but what I'm not okay with is how comfortable you are with your _'boyfriend'_."

A light went on in Quinn's head; this was Santana's way of asking for reassurance. "San…"

Santana shook her head, "Don't tell me that I'm crazy or being insecure, Quinn. Not when I have to watch you every day for the last four years with some dope's arm around you. Not when I had to sit back and bite my tongue every time you kissed them in the halls. I know that you love me I know that but I…uh I need some fucking control."

Quinn sighed giving in because she knows that Santana had a point, "Fine but you owe me Cookie."

Santana grinned, "I can live with that babe." She smacked her thigh lightly, "Now call that oversized tree limb and get to work."

Quinn rolled her eyes as she pulled up Finn's info, "I swear the things I do for you…"

"Shut up, woman. You know that you're going to enjoy it," Santana's eyes twinkled. _Oh this was going to be good_, Santana thought gleefully. She stroked Quinn's thigh waiting for the playtime to start.

Quinn took a deep breath listening to the phone ring. She groaned when Santana circled her hips, "You're a bitch…"

Santana nods, "But you love me."

Quinn sighs moving her hips slowly, "Sometimes…"

_'Hey babe,'_ Finn answers quickly.

Santana's sneaky hand slipped down and started flicking her clit in time with her slow thrusts. Quinn had too bite back a moan, "Hey Finn, what do you need? I told you that I was busy for the rest of the day."

_'I know but Puck bought this really cool game and I'm totally owning him,'_ he said in an earnest voice.

Santana rolled her eyes continuing her slow thrusts. _He's an idiot_, she thinks.

Quinn leans back grabbing onto Santana's thigh and tosses her head fighting back a moan as she moves with Santana, "And this is important how?"

_'Are you okay? You sound funny,'_ he says with a small amount of concern. Right now he was more interested in the fighting that was going on in his screen.

"I'm…I'm fine," Quinn whimpers tighten her grip on the phone when Santana spends up her thrusts. "J-j-just exercising with Santana."

Santana bites back a laugh and whispers, "Is that what we're calling it now?"

Quinn opens on eye shooting her a glare pinching her thigh making the other girl yelp. 'Shut up,' she mouths

Santana smiles unaffected gripping Quinn's moving her up and down faster with deeper strokes. Quinn swallowed grabbing onto Santana's muscle thigh harder moving faster.

_'Aww come on Quinn,'_ Finn whines. _'Come watch us play! You never want to hang out anymore. It's our senior year and everything.'_

Quinn pants softly, "I know that's why I've been busy lately. I need to get ready for exams and put in my appli…applications."

Santana watched hypnotized as Quinn's breast swayed with every bounce. This may have been the best idea she's ever had. Watching her girl struggle not to moan was extremely hot and arousing and knowing that the thorn in her side was on the other end of the phone clueless made her extremely happy.

Quinn on the other hand was having a hard time concentrating on what her faux boyfriend was saying. She really really hated her girlfriend right now. Hmmm not really. Especially when she was doing that thing she does with her hips. Like now, Quinn bites back a moan when Santana brushed up against her clit. Damn her for knowing exactly where to touch her.

Santana saw Quinn zoning out, so she decided to do what any loving girlfriend would do to get her back on track. She sat up biting Quinn's sweaty breast hard enough to leave a mark.

Quinn yelped startled, 'Bitch.' She mouthed but Santana just winked biting down gently this time on her hard nipple.

_'Are you okay, babe,'_ Finn says.

"Yeah I just stubbed my toe," Quinn sighed moving faster, feeling the pressure build in the pit of her stomach. She had to get off the phone with Finn, soon or just get off because _fuck_... she's going to kill Santana when this is all over.

Almost as if Santana was reading her mind she pinched Quinn's clit hard. Quinn was desperate to get out of the phone so she can just come undone with Santana. She had to do it soon or else even he's going to know that something not so innocent was going on.

_'So what do you think,'_ Finn's voice cuts through the fog.

"What? Yeah sure whatever," Quinn gasps.

_'Great!'_ he says cheerfully. _'I'll tell mom that you'll be over tomorrow for dinner.'_

"Uh huh," Quinn moans bouncing faster and harder. "Whatever bye Finn."

She didn't wait for a response. She just hung up the phone letting it drop to the floor. She took her free hand tangling it into Santana's silky hair pulling her closer into her body. Santana's moans were muffled in her chest and Quinn's grew louder now that she could let lose.

Santana worked her hips harder and harder pushing them closer to the edge. Each move bringing them closer and closer. Quinn's back bowed as she opened her mouth screaming when she crashed. Santana followed right after her.

Santana flopped on her back tucking Quinn under her chin tendering stroking her back. Quinn sighed closing her eyes listening to Santana's thundering heart slow down. They laid there for a while just enjoying each other's warm.

All of a sudden Quinn started to laugh. Santana grunted in annoyance, "What's so funny Q?"

Quinn lifted her head and she had that same twinkle in her eyes that Santana just did, "I know what I want as payment."

Santana frowned having a sinking feeling that she wasn't going to like whatever Quinn had planned. "Yeah? I'm almost afraid to ask babe."

Quinn quirked her brow smiling a little smug, "Well Rachel has been bugging me to go on a double date lately and I've been putting it off since I know that you don't get along with her very much." Quinn's thumb started rubbing soothing circles on Santana's side, "Since you owe me big we're going this Saturday."

Santana groaned, "Damn it Q!" She sighed because Rachel and Brittany were the only people that knew the truth about their relationship and Quinn liked not having to hide as much as she does. She's a softy for Quinn's pout, "Fine whatever but as soon as she opens her mouth and starts singing show tunes I'm stapling her mouth shut."

Quinn laughed sitting up, "Okay whatever but…" she let her voice trail off. This time it was Santana's brow that quirked up, "I have to have dinner with Finn and his mom now and that wasn't part of the deal so you still owe me."

Santana lips curled into a small smile, "Oh yeah? You think so?"

Quinn bit me lip nodding as she slipped out the dildo and started crawling up Santana's body, "Yep and the perfect way I can think of for you to repay is to ride your face."

Santana laughed, "Oh really I don't know if I should Q you kind of wore me out."

Quinn smiled down at her as she placed her legs on either side of her head, "It's okay San I'm sure that you'll find the energy somewhere."

Santana shrugged her shoulders, "Well if I have to than I guess I'll manage somehow."

Quinn's laughter quickly turned to moans when Santana went work and she repaid her for the rest of the night.


End file.
